Technical Field
Aspects of the embodiments relate to building automation, and more specifically to systems, methods, and modes for a building management system that is automatically configured using a wireless mesh network data and sensor data to create a virtual floor plan.
Background Art
Building automation is ever evolving to provide consumers with convenient and simple control and monitoring of various mechanical and electrical equipment within a building through building management systems (BMS), also known as building automation systems (BAS), and energy management systems (EMS). Building management systems provide comfort, convenience, simplicity and security, as well as lower energy costs. They utilize a network of control devices and sensors distributed throughout a residential or commercial building to control and provide information of the mechanical and electrical equipment within the building. For example, the system can control one or more of heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC), lighting, shading, security, appliances, door locks, and audiovisual (AV) equipment, among others.
Building management systems are implemented in buildings of varying degree of complexity. They are not only available today for high-end installations, but are becoming popular and more accessible to mid-range and residential installations due to decreasing costs, developments in technology, and improvements in simplicity of use. While home automation solutions are becoming increasingly available to an average consumer, they continue to suffer from many setbacks. Many home automation systems implement complicated components and software tools, requiring a trained technician to install and configure the system. Yet, home automation systems that are simple and easy to install and configure, only provide basic operations, lacking the high end features and control options available in more complex systems.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a building management system that is automatically configured without compromising the system's level of control.